Mon Petit Lapin
by Anleioz An IP
Summary: ¿Qué tal si todos juegan "Le petit lapin" durante su recreo? El conejito, desde antes de empezar a jugar, ya sabe a quién va a besar.


_**¡Ciao!**_

 **No soy tan asombrosa como Hima-papa y por eso Hetalia y sus personajes no son de moi, pero esta historia tan random sí es mía.**

 **¿Pareja?:** FrUk Shota

Ah, qué disfruten de esto~

* * *

 _Mi conejito tiene mucha pena_

Todos los niños cantaban animados, sonrientes algunos más que otros. Haciendo un círculo alrededor del francés, quien se sonreía algo pícaro mientras escogía cauteloso a su "presa".

 _Ya no brinca, ya no baila en mi jardín_

Entretanto, los demás niños sólo lo rodeaban y bailaban, batiendo las palmas cada vez más fuerte y rápido. Los profesores los observaban desde dentro, por la ventana de la sala de profesores. Se reían, aunque alguno que otro no estaba de acuerdo con que el niño Bonnefoy les incitara a esos "juegos", bah, son niños, ¿Qué más da que jueguen?

Ah, pero no todos estaban emocionados o felices de jugar aquel juego que el francés les había enseñado recién en ese recreo. Había un par con el ceño fruncido; uno de los italianos, el mayor, que no parecía contento, y el pequeño delegado, que estaba ruborizado y sólo quería mandarlos a todos a donde el Diablo dejó su tanga.

Los niños seguían canturreando, pero de pronto dejaron de bailar y sólo batían las palmas con cada vez más fuerza e insistencia. Los más quejicas ya estaban lloriqueando porque les dolían las palmas de las manos. El francés empezó a dar brinquitos, sonriendo enormemente, ya tenía a su presa en mente.

 _Brinca, brinca, brinca, mi conejito_

La sangre al inglés se le heló cuando vio la mirada zafiro clavarse en él. Oh, santa mierda, que él era la presa del conejo... no, es un lobo, el pobre conejito era él.

 _¡Y ve pronto a besar a alguien!_

¡Maldición!

Todos salieron corriendo en diferentes direcciones, algunos chocando con el de al lado, otros cayendo torpemente al suelo, aunque parándose, ninguno quería ser el conejito.

En esa, el pequeño ojiverde se llevó en toda la frente la barra de los columpios acabando de culo contra el piso, y el mayor lo alcanzó, aunque primero ayudándole a pararse.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó el ojiazul olvidando por un momento el juego

- _Yes, I'm fine_ \- Murmuró, llevando su mano a su frente para sobarse. Le había dolido feo ese golpe. Su mamá le va a preguntar por el chichón

El otro soltó un suspiro de alivio, bastante dramático a decir verdad, y luego rió.

- _Mon dieu_ , Arthur. No me asustes así

-Fue culpa tuya, estúpido francés- Hizo un mohín, frunciendo el ceño

Oh, lo acaba de recordar.

-¿Ah, sí?- Sonríe divertido, tomando al otro del brazo cuando trató de huir

Se inclina hacia él, aprovechando la diferencia de alturas y dándole un beso cerca, muy, pero demasiado cerca, de la comisura de sus labios. Esto hace sonrojar al menor, que sólo se soltó y se alejó del francés sonrojado.

-No me gustan tus juegos, tonto

-Vamos así jugar otra cosa- Dice con una enorme sonrisa, antes de acercarse para susurrarle al oído-, porque yo soy el único que puede besar a lapin- Y acaba por darle un beso más, esta vez en la mejilla

Se aleja del otro, con una sonrisa alegre. Había logrado lo que quería, así que ya iba a cambiar de juego con los otros. Alzó la mano, e hizo un gesto hacia sus dos mejores amigos, dando a entender que todo fue a pedir de boca... ah, claro, salvo por ese golpe. Él no quería que se lastimara.

-¿Sí estás bien, _Mon petit lapin_?- Era un niño, no podía evitar creer que el otro sí se había hecho daño.

Francis inclinó la cabeza, y extendió su mano para acariciar la zona roja por el golpe. El pequeño estaba algo preocupado.

-Sí, _idiot_ \- Siguió caminando, sin apartar la mano del otro, aunque en un momento lo alejó para que viera por donde diablos iba- F-Fue divertido, quizás, jugar al conejito porque eras tú

La sonrisa del otro (si se puede) se hace aún más amplia. Acaban por llegar junto al resto del grupo, que los esperaban para jugar a algún otro juego o seguir con lo del conejito. Pero, al final, sonó la campana, y todos a regañadientes fueron hasta sus aulas.

En mitad del pasillo, donde se dividen las aulas de los de grados mayores y/o menores, es que acaban los dos rubios por separarse e ir cada quien a su salón.

Aunque no lo sepa, Arthur quiere seguir jugando con él al conejito, pero sin tanta gente.

-¡Te besó!

- _Sh-Shut up, Ms Bunny_ \- Susurra el pequeño a su amigo conejo, que se la pasaba volando en su cabeza

Las hadas también se unieron a joderle,pobre niño de primaria.

-¡Arthur y Francis sentados bajo un árbol B-E-S-A-N-D-O-S-E~!

-Déjenme en paz, _idiots_...- Se coloca en posición de descanso sobre su pupitre, buscando ignorarlos

-Arthur, ¿te sientes mal?- Preguntó la maestra al verlo en aquella posición

El rubio de cejas pobladas sólo niega sin alzar el rostro- ¡Perfectamente bien!

Mentira. Ahora, el pobre se avergüenza y está su cara que arde, pero no se arrepiente en realidad. Qué lindo está, seguro lo molestarían si le vieran todo rojizo.

-¡Maestra; Arthur tiene roja la cara!

-Llamaré a tus padres, Arthur

El susodicho sólo asiente, ocultando una sonrisa entre sus brazos. Mierda, en serio no se arrepiente.

* * *

Aclaro que la canción tampoco es mía, aunque no sé de quién o quiénes sea. La saqué de Mamá Lisa World, "Le Petit Lapin. Canción de corro".

Aquí viene la parte que no me gusta(?)

Yes, I'm fine: Sí, estoy bien

Idiot: Idiota según sé(?)

Shut up: Cállate, cierra la boca

Mon dieu: Dios mío

Mon petit lapin: Mi conejito/Mi pequeño conejo

Espero les haya gustado este Drabble, e iba a decir algo más, pero meh, sé me fue.

 **An**


End file.
